Laisser sa place à la vie
by Aleksander22
Summary: Naissance et mort en Terre du Milieu


Laisser sa place à la vie

une première fanfiction d'Aleksander

Les orques s'avancèrent lentement vers les hommes apeurés, crachant, hurlant. Les pauvres cavaliers n'avaient pour la plupart jamais été dans pareille situation. L'encerclement des orques se fit de plus en plus étroit, les hommes se serraient de plus en plus comme pour gagner quelques dernières secondes avant leur trépas.

Quelques minutes après, il ne restait plus d'homme qui vive sur le tertre.

*

Nous étions le 16 mars de l'an 28, au quatrième âge. Le temps commençait gentiment à se réchauffer, les arbres reprenaient leurs feuilles et certains courageux commençaient même à se baigner dans les eaux de la baie de Belfalas. Parmi eux, Lomenaor, l'un des 22 cavaliers de la compagnie de Cirion, capitaine du Gondor dont il était le fidèle bras droit.

La guerre et le mal semblaient loin depuis longtemps maintenant et même si les hommes du Gondor restaient prêts à combattre en cas de menace, leur vigilance décroissait quelque peu avec le temps. Ainsi, les soldats se laissent aller à quelques moments de détente de temps à autre. Exactement 9 jours après celui-ci sera fêté l'anniversaire de la chute de Sauron mais les hommes de Cirion ne seront pas chez eux pour fêter ce jour, une mission leur avait été confiée.

C'est d'ailleurs depuis l'attribution de cette mission que Lomeanor avait commencé à sembler bien plus préoccupé que durant toute sa vie. Lui, un homme si joyeux en temps normal semblait tout à coup avoir hérité du poids de tous les soucis de la Terre du Milieu. Cet état avait débuté lorsqu'il avait apprit que son groupe devait partir pour Pinnath Gelin, dans les collines vertes du Gondor afin de vérifier les rumeurs qui disaient que des orques s'étaient réunis et rôdaient dans la région en grand nombre. Après que Cirion lui eût annoncé la nouvelle, son visage s'était figé dans une expression de peur et de tristesse qu'il ne quitta plus.

_30 ans plus tôt_

25 mars 3019 du troisième âge, la bataille des champs de Pelennor avait enfin pris fin. Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient perdu la vie lors de cette effroyable bataille qui laissa longtemps des marques aux habitants de Minas Tirith. Nombreux étaient ceux qui luttaient encore contre la mort dans les chambres de guérison et nombreux aussi étaient ceux qui pleuraient leurs proches qu'ils avaient perdu suite à l'assaut. Ce fut une victoire mais elle risquait d'être de courte durée ce qui pesait sur les cœurs des Gondoriens. Denethor, désormais précédent intendant du Gondor s'était quant à lui donné la mort sur un bûcher funéraire ce qui fit donc de son fils Faramir le nouvel intendant du Gondor, Boromir le fils aîné de Denethor ayant trouvé la mort quelques mois auparavant.

Mais tout n'était pas aussi sombre heureusement. Dans les ruelles en ruines au milieu de l'agitation ambiante, une maison était en train d'accueillir un heureux événement. Après tant de morts, le temps était venu d'accueillir la vie. Les premiers cris du bébé sonnèrent comme un appel à l'espoir, il y avait peut-être bel et bien un futur pour les hommes libres de la Terre du Milieu. Beaucoup de monde vint voir l'enfant et présenter ses vœux. Amrod le clairvoyant fit partie de ces personnes il se présenta comme Amrod, ami du père de l'enfant. Amrod était connu par les habitants de Pinnath Gelin comme étant capable de prédire certains événements qui se passaient dans la région des collines vertes. Personne ne connaissait les parents d'Amrod, et certains dans sa ville émettaient l'hypothèse qu'Amrod était l'enfant des lieux tant il connaissait ses moindres recoins ainsi que son histoire passée et à venir. Une vision l'avait poussé à se rendre pour la deuxième fois de sa vie à Minas Tirith. Il prit l'enfant et après avoir hoché de la tête avec dépit prit parole à haute voix devant une assemblée effarée de convives dont faisait partie le jeune Lomeanor. « Ecoutez moi ! » dit-il « cet enfant ne devra jamais s'approcher de Pinnath Gelin, la mort l'attend là-bas. » Puis il reposa l'enfant et disparu. L'assemblée le prit pour un fou mais une personne le prit au sérieux…

_30 ans plus tard_

La compagnie du Gondor avait pris l'habitude de faire halte dans des auberges lors de leurs voyages. Les bivouacs inconfortables avaient laissé place à quelques matelas douillets dans lesquels dormaient paisiblement les cavaliers, non sans avoir auparavant bu quelques pintes de la bière artisanale des différents tenanciers. Mais ce soir là Lomeanor et Cirion ne participaient pas à la partie, dans un coin de l'auberge ils menaient une discussion agitée :

- Nous ne devrions pas aller là-bas, après tout ce ne sont que des rumeurs, pourquoi faire tout ce chemin inutilement ?

- Allons Lome tu ne vas pas me dire que ce voyage te déplais, toi qui passe ton temps sur ta monture, pourquoi donc tant de réticences ? Le danger n'est pas sur notre chemin, ces rumeurs sur les orques présents dans les alentours de Pinnath Gelin ne sont sûrement que le fruit d'inventions de quelques vieillards anxieux se pensant encore trente ans auparavant. Nous les avons tous chassés depuis longtemps ces orques tu sais bien.

- Tu as raison, en temps normal je serais heureux de partir une fois de plus à l'aventure à tes côtés mais voilà, comme je te l'ai déjà dit quand tu étais plus jeune, j'étais là, le jour de ta naissance et je me rappelle très clairement des paroles de cet Amrod, qui prédit que tu mourrais en te rendant à Pinnath Gelin, c'est pourquoi j'ai peur que notre chevauchée ne mène à ta perte.

- Tu m'en a déjà parlé mais je t'ai déjà dit que je refusais que les paroles de quelque inconnu n'influence mes périples en Terre du Milieu, je fais partie des hommes libres ! Allons nous coucher, demain nous allons commencer à parcourir les environs et dans quelques semaines nous serons de retour chez nous.

_Deux mois plus tard_

Cirion et sa compagnie avaient perdu la vie le 25 mars de l'an 28 du quatrième âge, Cirion avait toujours juste 30 ans et cela faisait aussi 30 ans jour pour jour que Sauron était tombé. Le mal n'avait donc pas encore disparu. Les orques n'ont eu aucune pitié et le roi Elessar envoya une grande partie de ses guerriers éliminer la menace des orques qui avaient échappé à la surveillance du Gondor. Le roi vint à l'enterrement de Cirion avec la reine Arwen et fit un discours :

« Peuple du Gondor, la mort qui a pris Cirion bien trop tôt m'attriste au plus haut point. Il se trouve que j'ai servi pour Ecthelion II, arrière grand-père de Cirion, fils de Boromir avec lequel j'ai ensuite combattu le mal. Boromir, parti précipitamment le 4 juillet 3018 pour Imladris en quête de ce qui le mènera tragiquement à sa perte. Un peu moins de 9 mois plus tard, juste après la bataille des champs de Pelennor, le jour même de la chute de Sauron, son fils qu'il n'a jamais pu connaître naissait à Minas Tirth, en signe que la vie perdurerait bel et bien. Je tiens à remercier Cirion pour ses services rendus au Gondor et je le pleure profondément, j'aurais souhaité que le fils de Boromir puisse connaître mon fils Eldarion né aujourd'hui même…

Il tourna ensuite le regard vers la reine qui tenait dans ses bras un bébé…

Cette première fanfiction a été écrite dans le cadre d'un défi du Poney Fringant sur le thème : Naissance d'un enfant de membre de la Communauté. Merci pour votre lecture.


End file.
